


The Light

by ZoinksSc00b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b
Summary: Cody had only asked for a future with his husband and children, but he should’ve expected that a clone wasn’t fit for happiness.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween helped create a dark mood.

It wasn’t the initial realization of death that had gotten to Cody even though he had been left cold and detached from the outside world. His vode didn’t recognize him and, quite frankly, he couldn’t recall who they were either. He was barely making it through the minutes: barely eating, barely sleeping, and barely living. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to make it without Obi-Wan by his side, but sometimes he would stare at a wall for hours and beg for his lips to recall the name of his riduur for his memory had failed. 

What he described was akin to attachment, for Obi-Wan would have left him because of it and, in a way, he had. With his growing desire, he had lost everything that tied him to the man he loved. He could now understand why the Jedi forbid it; the darkness festering inside of him was only being hindered by his lack of connection to the Force. Yet, he didn’t feel like it was an obsession that had made him want to have a family after the war.

Then, one day, the joyous pain started and he felt like himself again (or what was left of himself).

There was a burn deep in his stomach that trickled its way through his hips and into his thighs, leaving a stain of crimson on his hand when he dared to touch. Fascination was found in the color as he held it up to the light to see how the liquid reflected, shiny and delicious in every way. There were chunks of it on the floor that Cody didn’t dare peek at, the larger bits that had slid down his legs and been abandoned. He made sure to clean up nice and proper before training of the new cadets began, but he left a handprint (reminiscent of the one his brother had done on Ech’ika) on the top of the curve of his stomach. A curve that would soon be gone with the children removed. 

Tears smeared down his face because the lost part of him understood how wrong it was, but he couldn’t stop from smiling brightly at the forgotten bump. The Empire was no place for a child and his mind had long since gone. He couldn’t raise them, so he gave them up to their father. Obi-Wan would take care of them and love them in a way he was incapable of. It made sense to a shell that had been stripped of everything but the urge to kill and serve his master. It was a miracle in and of itself that he had been able to remember he was carrying; he could’ve taken the pain as the blaster wound it had originated from. 

But the tears wouldn't stop until he too joined his riduur. 

CC-2224 wasn’t especially kind, yet he had granted Cody this mercy.

\------

“They have a very light signature in the Force.”

“Obi-Wan, you know I don’t know what that means.”

“Young and new. Fluffy in a way.”

“Come on. You can describe it better than that. I’ve described them kicking better than that.”

“There is a sharp tingling in my fingers as I focus on them as my instincts and the Force know they are my children. In the back of my mind, I can see them as they truly are: energy and a new creation in the Force. They have filled a spot that no one had even noticed was void. They are very much like you and your brothers but different just as you all are. I can feel the strength that they must have gotten from you. I feel their perseverance and they are light. Light in its very essence: directed and controlled until they make their light known to the galaxy.”

“I can’t wait to see their light.”

“You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
